


Haunted Mansion

by Fcknziam



Series: Zpooky Zalloween Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't scared. Who said he was scared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> None of the stories in this series are related, it's just a collection of spooky stories for the Halloween season!

"I'm not going in Harry. I'll just wait for you here."  
"Zaaayn! it won't be that bad, I swear just come in with me."  
Harry locked their fingers together kissing the back of Zayn’s knuckles with the pouty smirk he does when he's trying to convince ZAYN to do something, and knows he's already won before they've even started.  
Zayn knows it too, that Harry will win, because he always lets him. It's one of their favorite games to play. But he gave in to Harry too easy last night which is why he's at this stupid town fair in the first place, standing in the cold,with nothing but the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin filling his senses. And sure Harry looks sexy in his beanie and being more cuddly than usual, but the closer Harry pulls him to the damn thing the more he hates how much he's wrapped around his finger.  
To be fair it is really hard to say no when Harry looks so good with his pink lips wrapped around him, and that tongue of his. So yeah maybe he'd give in to Harry like always but damnit, he was going to make him work for it tonight. Especially if that means a haunted house.  
"I'll just meet you over by the pumpkins after, go. Enjoy the house with everyone, I want you too." He gives Harry's hand a squeeze, hoping it would be enough but knowing it wouldn't because it's fucking Harry and he want to play.  
"But it won't be any fun if I know you're just sat out here moping on the pumpkins." He's really milking it now, giving Zayn puppy dog eyes, sticking out his bottom lip. But he doesn't budge. His face doesn't soften, or roll his eyes fondly at Harry with a smile, instead he's barely looked him in the eye since he asked him about the stupid haunted house.  
"Are you scared babe?" He giggles into his neck before placing a kiss there.  
"What? No I'm fine it's a town haunted house Harry." He stutters through his words, trying to sound offended, or confident, or whatever but he can’t. He's scared. Not terrified or anything. It's a town fall fair, kids are in line to go in for fucks sake,(which makes him feel even more ridiculous because, get it together Zayn!). He knew he wouldn't have nightmares about the things that go bump in the night. He would however, be haunted for weeks by the memory of Harry laughing at him for screaming like a child about whatever is in that house that will no doubt jump out at him.  
There's a moment of silence after Zayn doesn't keen into Harry's touch before his face falls. And he realizes he may have actually hit a nerve and it was more than just a line that he's hoped would lead to him on his knees, making Zayn feel "less scared". And now he's wondering why he hasn't noticed Zayn's bottom lip being extra plump and red from chewing on it, the way he does when he's nervous about something.  
"Hey, babe. Are you- are you scared?" He's slow and careful with the way he lets it out, because he doesn't want Zayn to think he's mocking him, he's not. He simply want to know, he want to know everything there is to know about Zayn. What he loves, his pet peeves, the things he needs to be protected from and if he happens to be scared of plastic spiders, well he'll do that because this boy means everything to him.  
Zayn looks up at him with a sigh, as he brings a hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his swollen lip. "We don't have to go in. There's loads of stuff to do. We can meet the boys somewhere later."  
"I just- this stuff- I'm not scared. That not the word it just freaks me out, that's all. But I'm not going to keep you, babe really I'm okay." He settles for that because even though he knows Harry would never laugh at him, he'd never admit to being scared. Damn ego.  
Harry give him a soft smile and leans into him pressing his mouth to his stubborn boyfriend tugging on his bottom lip.  
"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not going to make you go in either. Come on, let's get you a cupcake." He gives him a crooked smile, wrapping his fingers around Zayn's wrist.  
"Harry, if you want to-"  
"Zayn I wanted to come here to be with you. I could give a shit about a haunted house. And since we're spilling secrets, I'm not a fan of them either. I only wanted to go in as an excuse to grope you in the dark." He gets his favorite Zayn smile at that and decides that he still wins.

**Author's Note:**

> First in my Halloween series and I hope you like it! If there is a AU/concept you'd like to read, please feel free to message me because I do need more spooky themed prompts, and want to write as much as I can this month.  
> You can always catch me on tumblr at Zarryspumkin


End file.
